<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't See It? by CuriousThimble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166987">You Don't See It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble'>CuriousThimble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC Grey Warden, OC siblings, Other, Post Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus and Hera go to examine the door to Thedas, but he can't see anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't See It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hera, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zeus mutters, pushing aside the roses. “But I don’t see anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a fit, Hera stamps her foot and points. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You truly don’t see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moonlight glows against the faint outlines of the door, no longer held in place by the old mirror. The Cartographers had returned and constructed a stone frame a foot deep, flanked by gargoyles, and installed a wrought-iron pair of gates with the Ravenloft crest woven into the elaborate design. They hadn’t been able to find a key for it, either, but decided that a gate would be a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Hera, the door shimmers behind the gate, just as mysterious and alluring as the first time she’d seen it. The silver mist swirls in the confines of the magical frame, calling to her. Only this time it doesn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This time the whispers are vague and almost indecipherable; she can only hear one word among the static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hera, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t realize she’s swooned until Zeus is lowering her to the ground. Taking deep breaths, she clings to her twin, tears burning. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be all right,” she whispers, staring at the shimmering door. “Oh, Zeus. You don’t see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeus stares down at her, her violet eyes brimming with tears. If he could will himself to see this door, to know what causes her such agony, he would without hesitation. Further off, the griffons ruffle their feathers, irritated at being grounded so soon after leaving the castle. “I’m sorry, my heart,” he says, kissing the top of her head before looking back to the stone frame. “I can’t see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hazy, as if his eyes aren’t able to focus quite right on it. But sure enough, inside the frame is a silver, swirling mist. He feels a slight tug in his chest, urging him closer. “Hera, I see it,” he says, swallowing hard. What had changed? He had been standing right there, had passed his hand into the space himself, reached through and knocked on the stone back. He’d never actually doubted Hera’s tale, but until now he’d never seen her mysterious door, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see it, can’t you?” she asks, her voice so full of hope he wondered if she had been doubting her sanity. “Zevran could see it when he touched me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dearest,” he says, still staring ahead. “I can see it. Barely. But it’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you believe me?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>